Opposites Attract - A Kennett Story
by thequeenxx
Summary: A year has passed. Bonnie has finally destroyed the other side. Kol has returned, and he meets Bonnie. What will happen? After the plan together, Bonnie and Katherine became friends. Enjoy the new couple, and the new friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hey guys! It is my first story ! It is about TVD, what can happen between Kennet (Kol and Bonnie) after Bonnie finally destroys the other side and Kol returns.  
**___

Bonnie was sitting in her room, just thinking of the events happening last times. She was really tired and sad remembering she had already done the spell to bring all the dead supernatural creatures back to life. Was it bad or good? It of course was bad, because all the enemies of her and her friends came back, but it was good at the same time. It brought back Grams and Jeremy… Bonnie smiled thinking about that, she was so happy they came back. Elena was happy, too. She had her emotions back on and Jeremy with her. Alaric had come back, he was supernatural because he was a hunter. And so on, everyone loved by her and her friends had returned. Suddenly, Bonnie remembered of Kol. The young original. She remembered the eye-contact at the hallway, how he threatened her and how he was killed by Elena and Jeremy. However, when she heard of his death, Bonnie felt something, kind of sorrow.. She was really sorry. She knew he wasn`t friendly, and he had done bad things but however she still felt sorry for him. Now he would come back too. "Bonnie Bennet, are you seriously thinking about Kol Mikaelson when Jer and your grandma have returned?" – she thought. It was really weird. It wasn't like her, sort of feeling something about Kol. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Bonnie got up and went downstairs. She wondered who might it be. She opened the door and got surprised – Kol Mikaelson standing at the door, smiling widely.  
- Well, hello, Miss Bennet Witch. I'm Kol, you must have heard of me. – Kol said.

_Yeah, Kol. I remember you, young original, putting me and my friends in danger. – Bonnie fake-smiled. _

_Nice to hear you remembered me. You must be wondering what a crap brought me to your house, so I'll answer: I just wanted to thank you, because however, a"monster" like me has his humanity, appreciates his life and can be grateful sometimes._

_Bonnie caught the sad tone in Kol`s voice. _

_Well, I don't remember mentioning you as a monster, that is kind of.. Not me. But you have put us in danger, can't say it is a lie …_

_Maybe I have, but it has become the everyday routine for me to act like this, but I'm saving myself,and it's the only way to do it. Well, I don't remember ever being acting so honest and innocent ever before, I'm sorta sarcastic. It's the only way to make this stupid society understand something. – Kol tilted his head with his eyebrows lifted up._

_I understand you in the need of saving yourself,and agree about the human stupidity, – Bonnie said. She kind of started opening to Kol, and that was so different from her, she just couldn't find herself in her actions. - By the way, why are you still standing there? _

_I'm a vampire. You must invite me in. – Kol laughed. – If you want to, of course. – he added. _

_Oh yes, of course. You can come in. – Bonnie smiled warmly. _

**Well, here it is! The end of the chapter 1. My first story, as I mentioned, so please be kind and write a review , your opinion is needed!**

xx, Ellie 33


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! Hope you enjoyed the first one, and enjoy the second. Thank you all who favorited, followed and etc. xoxo**_  
__

_Kol came in. He was invited and it was able for him to get in the house. He took a seat on a comfortable sofa._

- Would you like coffee or something? – Bonnie asked.

- I think a cup of tea would be great. - Kol looked around.

Bonnie had something in her mind. She really wanted to know all about Kol, because she had a feeling he wasn't so bad. Bonnie was a witch and it wouldn't be hard for her: she just needed to touch Kol.

She went to the kitchen for the tea, made it quickly and returned to the living room where Kol was. Bonnie's living room was decorated in red. Two white sofas with red pillows were standing in the center with the shape of L and they had a small wooden coffee table. The window of the room was really big and had two red, big, floral curtains hanging on it. Room's walls were decorated by some paintings in the colors of the room. Bonnie took the tea towards Kol carefully, put it on the table and suddenly, squeezed Kol's hand hardly. Kol was scared. "What in the world are you doing?!"- He screamed and showed his vampire face. But after a minute he calmed down because it didn't hurt. Bonnie had her eyes closed and chin lifted. Every minute of kol's life flashed in front of bonnie's eyes. His human life, how he became a vampire, the death of Henrik (his young brother), a century in a coffin, his returning, his victims and his death. Bonnie opened her eyes and started breathing fast.

- What did you do, witch? – Kol was even more scared. – What did you do to me?

- You've had a difficult life. – Bonnie said. She was confused. Must she hate him or not? For all the things he had  
survived.. – I'm sorry for Henrik, I didn't know.

- Don't be. Nik blames himself, Elijah blames himself, Bekah – herself, and I blame mine. This subject is really painful so let's talk about something different. For example, why was my life so interesting? – Kol smiled like a moron and his cute dimples appeared. He got up, slowly went near to Bonnie and stood in front of her. Their bodies were very near.  
- You can't get to my panties, Mikaelson. No matter how hard you try with your charm. – Bonnie said coldly.  


_- So you think I've got charm? – Kol asked._

Bonnie was standing there looking up to Kol and wasn't even talking, because if she said a word, Kol would notice the heat she was burning in.

**Here's the end of 2****nd**** chapter, hope you enjoyed! PLEASE PLEASE leave a review!**

xx, Ellie


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, this is the chapter three! Enjoy! And thanks to everyone who will favorite, follow and leave a review. **

Bonnie and Kol were standing next to each other as the heat was getting harder and harder. Kol looked at Bonnie's eyes and suddenly every single candle in the room lit up. It was Bonnie and all she felt at the moment. Kol was taking her face near his. Bonnie knew what he was going to do. A second and it would happen. But no, she shouldn't let herself. She had already been hurt and it was Kol - the cold-hearted, woman loving vampire. She closed her eyes and whispered: " You can leave now". The candlelight disappeared, but Kol looked like he wasn't going to go anywhere. "I said leave. NOW." - Bonnie said and things started falling down on the floor. Kol disappeared.

Bonnie was left in the room with her feelings. She went to the kitchen and got some popcorn, then got upstairs and went to her room. Bedroom was decorated in vintage style, different shades of purple. Her bed was big with many little pillows on it. There was a purple, white polka-dotted puff with a laptop on it. There was a small tv on a small table in front of the bed. There were pictures of her and her friends on the walls.  
Bonnie sat on her bed with popcorn and turned the tv on. It was her favorite show but she didn't enjoy it at all. She was just eating her popcorn like a robot. The only thing she could think about was what had happened. She turned the TV off and laid on the bed looking up to the ceiling and thinking. Then she realized the night had already fallen, turned all the lights off and fell in a peaceful sleep.

It was the morning already. Bonnie woke up, rubbed her eyes because she was still sleepy and got up with no emotions. She walked to the kitchen trying to get some breakfast while the doorbell rang. She went to the door, opened it and started looking around because nobody was there. Bonnie looked down and got surprised – It was a rose, with a small card. She probably wanted it to be from Jeremy, because she had heard rumors of him and Anna but she even more excited when she read the text on the card: "To Miss Bennett Witch". "This is silly." - She thought, "He is playing with me", but it was obvious she couldn't help herself smiling a little. She smelled the rose and closed the door.

After that day, Bonnie received roses and cards every day. The attention pleased her, she just couldn't admit it..

**This is the end of the third chapter.. Hope you enjoyed!  
xx, Ellie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A week or two passed. Bonnie woke up. It was a simple day; nothing went wrong except for no roses. No roses on the kitchen table, no roses at her bed and no roses at the door like it usually was... Bonnie found it weird that she was looking for a rose from Kol that anxiously, she thought it didn't mean anything for her... But what if it did… She needed to talk about it with someone. She took her phone and called Caroline and Katherine. They said they would come. After half an hour, doorbell rang. Bonnie opened the door. It was them.  
- Hey Bon. – Caroline said. – Are you okay?  
- Yeah, we thought you were upset and brought some chocolates. – Katherine continued.  
- No, nothing serious, but thank you. – Bonnie smiled and hugged her friends. – Come in.  
The girls came in and sat on the sofa.  
- Okay, Bonnie, we can't wait. Now start! – Katherine said.  
- A week ago, Kol Mikaelson came to my house.  
- What?! – Caroline interrupted. – Did he harm you or something? – She knew he was Klaus' brother, but it was Kol, you could expect e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g!  
- This is what's weird. He didn't harm me at all. Okay I'll admit it. He was good to me. He tried to even.. Err… Nothing.  
- Tried to even what? – Katherine asked with a smile. She knew what he would try to do.  
- Okay. – Bonnie made a deep breath. - He tried to kiss me.  
- He did what?! Oh my god! – Caroline was surprised.  
- I've always noticed some chemistry between you two. – Katherine was laughing.  
- It's not funny! I don't want to become someone's one night stand or something. – Bonnie said seriously.  
- Well that's true.. – Both of the friends agreed.  
- Let me continue. – Bonnie rolled her eyes. – He tried to kiss me and I lit up candles because I admit it, I felt something. But then I made him leave. Next day I received a rose from him, and so on, I received roses every day until today. So, today I realized it meant something to me. I don't know what the hell to do! I don't want to fall in love and then get hurt like it happened with Jeremy.  
- Listen to me, Bon. – Katherine started. – I am 500 years old, I have met a ton of different guys, one of them now is mine (she meant Stefan), one of them is Caroline's (she meant Klaus) and I think you have just met one that is capable of being yours..  
- She is right, Bonnie. – Caroline smiled warmly. – Don't lose the chance. Tell him everything you think and then, you will exactly now if his feelings are true. Just trust us.  
The girls laughed and made a friendly laugh. This conversation really did help Bonnie. When the girls left, it was already evening. She went to the Grill. Somehow, Bonnie knew she would find someone she was looking for there.

**Hope you enjoyed, leave a review, share your opinion!  
xx, Ellie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The Final Chapter**

Bonnie finally reached the Grill and entered it. She anxiously started looking around as if she was searching for someone. After a few seconds, Bonnie found someone staring at her, smiling. It was Kol. Bonnie went straight to him and without greeting, started talking:

- Listen, Kol. I see you gave up on me, so before I start giving up on you too, I just want to tell you something. I don't exactly know what type of a guy you are. I'm not going to be your toy, someone whose feelings you can play with. I don't want to be left alone after falling in love. It happened to me once, and no need to repeat. When I look at you, all I can see is that I will get hurt, but .. It will be worth it. - Bonnie made a deep breath and started walking away.

When Bonnie had already exited the Grill, a pair of strong arms stopped her.  
- Wait, Bonnie, Wait! – The smile on Kol's face had disappeared. He was talking seriously. No one had ever seen him so serious. – I just want you to know something. I have not given up on you, and I never will. The only reason I stopped giving you flowers was that I wanted this to happen. I wanted you to talk to me and listen to me talking to you. I neither do know who I am, but I can see it in your eyes. I see that you can change me, make me know who I am. I can find the solution in your eyes. You are different. And different is beautiful. – Kol pushed Bonnie against the wall and whispered in her ear: " I mean every single word I say". Kol held Bonnie's face with both hands, pulled it towards his and kissed her hardly, passionately. Bonnie was amazed, surprised… But no! She couldn't fight anymore. She just needed to take the chance. She kissed back.  
That was it. That was what they both were waiting for.

**The end**  
_**Here's the end… I want to thank you all for showed support, reviews, follows, favorites.. I love you guys really much! Hope you enjoyed reading my story!**_

xx, Ellie.


End file.
